Seperate lives, one path
by mcgirl
Summary: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were all adopted at birth and live seperate lives. Will they come together and become the charmed ones or never discover their magic. This is an outline, rating will change later. So please read and review
1. Summary

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling.  
  
Summary: Pru, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige do not know each other, they were all adopted and in separate families. They do not really have any powers either. This is very alternate universe. The one thing that they do have in common is that there mother is Patricia Halliwell  
  
Info: This is just an outline about the main characters in the story. I did not want this to be included with any of the other chapters because I thought that it might be confusing.  
  
Prue: Oldest of the four. Half Witch, Half Mortal. Father is Victor Bennet. She lives in San Francisco. She is a photographer. Prue has met her father, unlike her sisters  
  
Piper: Second oldest. She is a full witch. She also lives in San Francisco and is a cook.  
  
Phoebe: Second youngest. Half Witch, half upper level demon. Phoebe sometimes gets premonitions but rarely, both from the side of good witches and the demonic world as well (I know the majority of people do not like this, but I want to make them each be different) Phoebe lives in New York and is just trying to get by doing anything that she can, sometimes she works at a strip club  
  
Paige: Youngest of the four. Half Witch, half whitelighter. She lives in Los Angeles and is a social worker  
  
Prue, Piper, and Paige grew up in good homes, but Phoebe did not grow up in a good home 


	2. A Mother's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling.  
  
Info: This is the first real chapter in this story. The first chapter was just a summary of information on the characters. I wanted Phoebe to have a real powerful father  
Patricia opened a small box where there were four pictures of four babies. She looked at these often and wondered what would of happened if she had kept her beautiful little girls. Every time she took these pictures out she would cry and wonder what had happened to them. After all Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were suppose to be the charmed ones.  
Prue was half mortal and by her first love Victor Bennet. Sadly it did not work out with them when he found out that she was a witch. He left her soon after that, before Prue was even born. Her mother never liked him and told her it was for the best. She did not think it was for the best because he was her first true love. She thought about keeping her, but she was in a very distraught stage at that time. She had the power of telekinesis. In the end she gave her daughter up and swore that she would never give any more of her children up, but in the end she gave all of her children.  
Piper was a full witch and her father was Andrew. He was later killed by a demon a few months before Piper was born. Piper would have the ability to freeze things. They were going to get married and lived happily ever after, like in a fairytale. She swore that she would never give her up or any of her other children, but she did. She knew why she could not keep Phoebe or even Paige. If the elders ever found out who Phoebe's father was, she did not even want to think about that idea. She told her mother that Phoebe was half mortal, like Prue, but Phoebe's father was actually a high level demon. She worried about all her daughters but she was very concerned about Phoebe. She had dreams some nights that she did become evil, but she sensed that Phoebe was good. She would be a powerful witch in her own right, even though she did not really have an active power as well as having a few demonic powers that might be able to help them more then they knew. The only question was which side she would choose. Patty could not keep Paige because she was half whitelighter by her whitelighter Sam. They were not supposed to be together, but they were. The elders have not yet figured out that Paige was half whitelighter. She would have the power of orbing, there was never suppose to be a fourth child and she did not know if she would have any other powers Patty snapped out of memory lane and put the pictures back in the box. She knew that she had to find her daughters now, at least Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, especially Phoebe before evil got her. She had seen Prue and Piper and knew that they lived in San Francisco, but did not know where Phoebe was. It was interesting, Piper and Prue knew each other and were friends. Only time would tell if she would be able to find out where all her girls were and create the power of three 


	3. Prue and Piper

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling.  
  
A young woman with black hair comes into the Quake to meet with Piper. "Hey, longtime no see Piper, how are you," the woman said smiling. "Prue is that you, I have not seen you in such a long time. What have you been doing lately" Piper said excited. "Nothing, but I am a photographer now" Prue said smiling. "I am so glad that you have finally done that. I know that you have been dreaming of this someday and you finally did it" Piper said. "When are you going to follow your dreams Piper. I remember you said that you wanted to be a cook one day, but look at you now. You basically manage this place by yourself. You might as well start your own restaurant or club" Prue said. "I like my job right now, but thanks for the advice." Piper said. You know sometimes Prue you are like the big sister that I never had, "Same to you Piper, you are the little sister that I never had" Prue said. "Anyway, have you had any luck finding out who your biological parents are. I am going by social services today to see if I can get any information. As far as I am concerned though the parents that raised me are my real parents" Piper said. "No, I have not but I'll go down with you if you want to and maybe we could find out together. "That would be neat wouldn't it," Prue said. "That would be neat, but I wonder what it will be like if and when we meet our parents" Piper said. "I do not know only time will tell if and when we meet our parents," Prue said. "Let me get my stuff and we can go and see what happens next" Piper said  
  
Concluding Info: I know that this is short, but I will spend more time on Prue and Piper later. The next chapter will have some of Phoebe's life in it. That chapter will be much longer, even though it focuses on one person and not two. Please read and review, I would really like that. It does not matter if it is good or bad. 


	4. Phoebe

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling. I own my own characters though. I am sorry if the format is messed up. Please read and review  
  
Rating: This is rated PG-13. It is not very graphic, but does suggest rape, but does not really describe it vividly; it is just briefly mentioned to show what her life has been like and has a few bad words.  
  
Info: This is the third part of the story, but before I start the story I am going to answer a few questions, that I should of made clear earlier, answering you questions to the people who addressed them thank you all for reviewing. Also thank you for all the positive reviews that you are giving me  
  
Chub: Patty had to give up her daughter because she was very upset when Andrew died, he was her soul mate, the person that she thought she would spend the rest of her life with and when he suddenly died she could not handle the pain, seeing someone that constantly reminded her of what she had lost, even though she loved all her daughters.  
  
JanaRose: I am sorry that I did not address how they met, they actually were next-door neighbors, and I might get into that later on.  
  
To all readers and reviewers: I am very sorry if the format is messed up, it is not messed up when I write it, I do not know how it gets like this.  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review.  
  
More Info: This is a very sad chapter, it is the story of Phoebe and it is not like the story of Prue and Piper  
  
New York City  
A very thin woman with short brown hair and brown eyes was standing in the corner of a street, she could be anyone's daughter but she was no ones daughter, at least that is what she thought. No one ever gave a damn about her, so why should she give a damn about herself or anyone else for that matter. The woman's name was Phoebe and Phoebe hated her life, she hated everything about it, she wanted to live a happy life, but she was stuck homeless in New York. Anything and everything that could possibly happen, if it was bad Phoebe had experienced, if it was good most likely it had never happened to her. She had been raped and beaten more times then she could count in her life, by her adoptive father and other men as well. The police never believed her after all she had been arrested several times for both prostitution and for stealing. She had only stolen food to survive, but that did not matter in a court of law. She had spent a little under two years in prison, but at least she had a bed to sleep on and food to eat everyday, and it was also warm but she did not have that on the street. She had not eaten in two days, but if she thought about it, she would become hungrier and she could not let that happen. She knew one thing though men liked her, even if it was only her being a prostitute or beautiful. No one really cared about her feelings, it was all about them. It was a bad job to be in, but it was the only job she truly had succeeded in. She had learned how to survive and surviving was the only thing that mattered to her. She wanted to live and maybe one day have a better life, with a family that loved her and a place where she knew she would be safe There was something different about her though, something that she could not quite explain to herself or anyone else. She could see things before they happened and sometimes very strange things that she would not imagine in her wildest dream. She had dreams where people died, sometimes their face would be painted and they would shoot what she assumed were fireballs or energy balls out of their hand. She had always shrugged all those things off and did not really think anything of it until a few weeks ago and it scared her more then anything else in her life.  
  
About two weeks ago  
She had another strange image in her head and did not think anything about it, because the images never came true. She was walking through a dark alley, looking for food like she always did, maybe she would find some good food today, maybe not she never knew. All of a sudden Phoebe saw a man, or what appeared to be a man appear out of thin air and a woman who looked normal came from behind her, but she was well hidden so no one could see her. Suddenly the man with the face paint or tattoos on him had something in his hand and threw it at the woman, but she somehow deflected it and killed him by throwing something and saying what seemed like a spell and the man burst into flames. She was very scared by now, and saw this in her dream. She was terrified, not only because she had just seen that woman kill someone; but she had seen this and all of this came true. She knew that she had to get out of there, she ran until she thought she had lost the woman and did not know what to do. End flashback  
She was unsure who she was and she needed answers to who she was, but no one gave her those answers. Little did she know that both the good and the evil wanted to give her those answers, at least what they wanted to tell her. Each side knew that she would be either a powerful source of good or a powerful source of evil, both sides were just waiting for the right time. Soon each side would have their chance, the question was which side would they choose.  
  
Concluding Info: Please read and review and tell me what you think, I hope that you do not think that this is to graphic, but I do not think that it is that graphic. In the next chapter Prue and Piper find out that they are sisters and they might meet their biological mother. You will have to read and review to find out what happens next. 


End file.
